Higher Ground
by Moonlight Willows
Summary: Bilbo met her early in his journey, he remembers because he carries a great possession of hers. Her missing fathers sword. Soon their worlds collide again and she sticks with Bilbo and company until the very end of their journey. Bilbo/OC, and Kili/Tauriel. ON SHORT HIATUS!
1. Prologue

**I meant to make this chapter longer however I wanted to make an introduction to the OC for Bilbo before I go back into Bilbo and the dwarves story. Okay so the events in this story takes place after the first film and will have some book elements as well as a few additions here and there. Yes this will be a trilogy so I will create other stories of Bilbo/ my OC after this one. **

**Rated T only for violence and scary situations. **

**I have a one-shot on my profile called "A Deal" and it's the story on how Bilbo met the OC character. I want to be a famous writer one day and I've worked hard in developing this story before the movie came out and it would really mean a lot to me if you review my story and tell me what you think of it. Is it good, is it lame? Please let me know if i'm doing something right or wrong, I really do want to improve and have a support team pretty please with sprinkles and a nice cherry on top :)**

* * *

_Old Bilbo takes out his pen at his desk and began to write. 'My dear Frodo, you asked me once if I had told you everything there was to know about my adventures. Well, I can honestly say I've told you the truth, I may not have told you all of it.'_

_He glances up from his writing looking back 60 years ago. He wasn't that young as a hobbit back then, not young like his nephew Frodo, though quite old enough to have know a great deal beyond the boundaries of the Shire. It was in fact going beyond those boundaries where Bilbo's younger self discovered the greatest love, friendships, and adventure ever. He could not find that within the Shire, although he did enjoy them while it lasted._

_That was just it though, it didn't quite last as he expected it to._

_Old Bilbo continues to write. 'This didn't just begin with a wizard in a funny pointed hat knocking at my door looking for me to go off on an adventure with thirteen dwarves, no, the real adventure didn't begin until I had met a certain someone in Rivendell. Someone I will never forget even in death.'_

**60 Years Ago**

The day after escaping Azog with Thorin and his Company Bilbo is dreaming about half elf and half dwarf he had met in Rivendell, which was only three days ago but still, the journey dragged on so long that time felt like it went on forever especially being stuck all alone inside that awful mountain where they were attacked by goblins and weird creatures who liked to play riddles.

Bilbo thought if only I had gotten out of that cave sooner none of this would've happened. He wanted to go back to Rivendell for a reason, and that reason was because of Larien whom Bilbo had brought up earlier. Bilbo still couldn't shake the words away of Larien telling him about how the sword he carries was her fathers. Larien had told Bilbo to keep the sword but still Bilbo felt bad about carrying it away with him especially since Larien never knew her father properly and had no idea where he was.

Bilbo did promise Larien that if he did return he would return to her the sword and help her find her father. However now Bilbo cannot turn back because he knew he had messed up somewhere and obviously made Thorin doubt him a bit in the journey, though everything has changed between them now after Bilbo had saved his life and because of that he will not turn away this far.

The dream that Bilbo dreamed was the last moment he and Larien shared late at night on Rivendell's bridge. Bilbo told Larien he would see her again. He remembered every line and curve of Larien's smile like a moving picture in his head being played over and over again. Suddenly Bilbo was shaken by someone and is now being pulled away and back to reality.

Once Bilbo came out of his slumber he instantly wanted to go back under. He and the rest of the company had went without food for two days and being a hobbit who loves and needs their second helpings Bilbo felt completely empty.

Thorin looks down at Bilbo as he woke him. "Come on wake up Bilbo. We've got mutton and rabbit over a fire."

Bilbo missed his kettle back home and bacon, still he was very willing to eat anything. He joined Gandalf and the rest of the dwarves by the fire and watches the rabbit meat as it was being cooked. Everyone around Bilbo looked well rested and he didn't feel so at all and wondered how long he had been asleep.

"You've slept in for a couple of hours since everyone else, me included have been awake," Said Ori to Bilbo's concern. "It was Thorin, Kili and Fili that woke up really early this morning and caught some of these rabbits."

As soon as the meat was done cooking everyone went over to help themselves, the only thing that they didn't have with them during this feast was anything to drink. They had all preferred to drink water more than anything since they'd not seen or drank real pure water since leaving Rivendell.

"Well," Gandalf spoke from out of the blue. "It was my intention to get you all this far over the mountains. I do have certain business that I need to attend to shortly."

Bilbo almost spat his food out shocked by the wizards words and all 13 dwarves arose in an uproar. "No you can't leave us! Don't dessert us now! Please stay! etc." They all pleaded for Gandalf not to take his leave yet. When Bilbo came to his senses after gawking for a few seconds he soon joined in with the dwarves.

Gandalf waves his arms. "Will everyone hush," He exclaimed. "Good Lord, I hadn't said anything about leaving you all yet." Gandalf snorts as he stared at them one by one as if they were morons before continuing on what he is trying to say. "We have no food or any other of our supplies so we must go on foot to see Beorn, he may be able to help us out."

"Who is he?" Thorin asked twisting his sword by its' hilt driving the sword into the ground floor.

"Someone who might be able to help," Gandalf didn't want to go into too much detail yet. "You would all have to be on your best behavior when meeting Beorn, he is not a humorous person at all."

After everyone had eaten they didn't gather much of anything and followed Gandalf in a straight line until they came upon a river ad everybody sighed in a tremendous relief as they rushed to the river and drank while some took off their shirts and dived in feeling refreshed then ever.

Bilbo felt uncomfortable about taking his clothes off to dive in the river with the other dwarves so he took heaps of water into the palms of his hands and drank. After that he joined Gandalf's side and sat down by him as Gandalf lit his pipe and puffed a ship formed from the smoke. Bilbo watches it pass into the horizon and over a hill. It reminded Bilbo greatly about watching his own puffs of smoke going over the hill at home in the Shire.

"Mr. Baggins have you ever heard of the Carrock steps?" Gandalf asked smoking from his pipe.

"No," Bilbo said in an odd tone. "Why do they call it that by the way?"

"Beorn, the one I am taking all of you to made those steps," Gandalf puffs from his pipe again, this time it is in a form of a prancing deer. "It is a name he came up with himself,"

"Why are you telling me this Gandalf?" Said Bilbo with a soft and curious tone, he was not getting Gandalf's point.

"You'll soon see my friend," Gandalf replied getting off the log they sat on walking towards the river and ordered all of the dwarves to come out so they can keep going. "Fili, Kili, stop dunking Bombur's head into the water and come here I say."

Bilbo still sat on the log thought to himself, what could Carrock mean? He knew it had to mean something or else Gandalf wouldn't have wasted his time saying it to him. Bilbo rushes back to the group and they carried on in the same single file line they did before earlier.

* * *

"Larien!" Aunt Nessa came barging into Larien's room where she sat at the foot of her bed reading. Larien shot her head up instantly when her door opened and before her aunt spoke her name.

Larien puts what she was reading down on the bed and stands up walking out of her room after her aunt. "Aunt Nessa what is going on?"

"Lord Elrond has called for everyone to leave Rivendell, some more sightings of orcs were seen in the area. It looks like war."

Before Larien made her way out of her home, she takes her bow and quiver of arrows off the mantle in the hallway downstairs and rushes out the door after her aunt.

Larien heard a male elf behind her saying "Aren't you a petite elf to have a weapon and fight?"

Larien didn't have to look around her to know who he was talking to and about, she was always harassed on a daily basis about her height and having dwarf blood in her, like always she learned to wipe away her tears and ignored speaking to those who spoke down on her. Her aunt Nessa had actually turned around and told the elf to shut up. This put a slight grin on Larien's face.

Some of the elves got onto their horses while some ran or walked at a fast pace. Larien stayed close to her aunts side as they were both running on foot carrying their heavy weapons and picking their long dresses up a few inches away from their feet. Nessa carried a much larger bow and quiver of arrows than her niece did so she couldn't keep up as fast.

The elves made their way out of the valley and into the wild lands. Everyone started to slow down as they all reached the top and it felt nice for Larien to be able to walk again and that way her aunt Nessa can now keep up without her having to run too.

It was quite for a while so everyone came to a stop, the elven men gathered with Lord Elrond to talk of plans on where to go from here. They talked of Mirkwood and joining forces with them against the orcs.

"So how do you feel seeing your birth place Larien?" Aunt Nessa asked her.

Larien who is sitting on the ground played with the grass, sliding them along with her fingers as if the wind were blowing. Mirkwood was the place where her mother gave birth to Larien. Nessa took Larien in after her mother was murdered when she was just a small child by an orc, and Larien had always hated them greatly much like Thorin and the other dwarves who've followed King Thrain himself.

"I don't know if I'm really looking forward to it." Said Larien looking down with a scowl on her face. "They take more offense in dwarves than the people of Rivendell do."

Aunt Nessa tries to comfort and reassure Larien when suddenly a horn blew a few distances away. It was an orc horn so everyone began to panic again, Lord Elrond placed his daughter Arwen in charge to lead everyone on while he and the best archers of his people were to go down and fight some of the orcs off to stall time.

Larien's Aunt Nessa had to go for she was a great archer and Larien pleaded her aunt if she could go too. "Aunt Nessa I can fight, you've seen me practice." Tears began to form around Larien's eyelids.

"Larien those are dart boards, that isn't the same as this." Nessa bent down taking Larien's bow and quiver and hands them over to her. "Now take these and run!" Nessa forcefully hands them over to Larien and shoves her to follow the people running away from battle.

Larien looks at her aunt who felt like mother figure all her life as she raised her one last time and ran after her people.

As Larien ran the tears made her throat choke up and it became very hard for her to run, and the nerves inside of her made everything even the colors different around her, almost surreal. However she did not stop once she was caught up with them. They all walked fast until nightfall came and decided to take a rest and wait for the ones that stayed behind to fight and to find out who had survived.

* * *

**Carrock does have a meaning in this story later on. I made it that way :) Keep reading to find out what it is.**


	2. Beorn

**Thanks for the support on my first chapter guys! I really appreciate it. Also if you forgot please check out my fanfic 'A Deal' on my page if you are lost about Bilbo and Larien's relationship. That one-shot explains it all.**

**I notice that some of you guys say that there are not a lot of Bilbo/oc stories. Um whelp I hope that this go around you guys see my story because my story is a guaranteed Bilbo/OC and soon to be trilogy, meaning yes there'll be more.**

**Crossing my fingers that you guys see this story.**

**I haven't seen The Hobbit since December so the wording between Frodo and Bilbo might be off just a tad bit, I will not download the movie I'll just wait until next month when the movie comes out.**

**Anyways enjoy! ;) **

* * *

_Sunlight came seeping through the window in front of Bilbo, he hadn't realized he was up all night writing his first chapter of the story. Frodo Baggins, his nephew walks out into the room after the restful night and smirks seeing that his uncle is still in the same spot where he last spoke to him last night, he crosses into the pantry and kitchen area to prepare tea on the kettle and first breakfast of the day._

_Frodo waited as the tea got hot before pouring it into his cup, he thought whether or not to bother his uncle. Whatever it was he is working on must be greatly important. He knew his uncle Bilbo always got quiet and dazed when he goes into his deep pondering state, he was this way when he read books too. Nothing, not even the end of the world would bring Bilbo's attention away from a book._

_Frodo silently walks back into the room where Bilbo continues to write. Frodo now stood behind Bilbo, his blue eyes drifts to the left corner of the desk. It's a professionally done pencil drawing of a hobbit that looked fairly like Bilbo if he was younger._

_Frodo takes the picture in his hand. "What's this? Is this you uncle?" He spoke with a faint chuckle, Frodo's never seen a dated picture of Bilbo ever before until now._

_"Give me that." Bilbo said taking the picture back from out of Frodo's grasp. "It's not ready yet."_

_Frodo raises his eyebrow. "For what?"_

_"Reading," Said Bilbo using a great deal of emphasis on the word. Bilbo gently tucked the picture underneath the book he is writing in. Frodo looks back down on the desk and apparently there laid a picture Frodo didn't nor hadn't seen before. It is a sepia colored drawing just like Bilbo's and it a picture of what looks like a fair lady elf looking over her shoulder, an easy way to tell that she is elvish besides her pointed ears was the shape of her long face since hobbits had well rounded faces. The elf has something engaging about her eyes, almost sad, even Frodo who doesn't know or ever met her felt sorry for her without reason of knowing what it was._

_Before Frodo could ask his uncle who she was Bilbo had tucked her picture away under the book too. Frodo then knew better to leave it alone and not speak of it so he changed the subject and talked to Bilbo about his uncles' birthday and also the possibility of Gandalf arriving that day._

_"I'm going to wait for Gandalf by the hill and surprise him." Frodo said taking a book as he flees out the door and Bilbo follows his nephew out with his pipe deciding to take a break away from his writing._

_Bilbo wished Frodo luck and farewell for now as he watches his nephew dart down the dirt road. Bilbo sat down outside of his hobbit hole home puffing a few O ring smokes. He then thought about that first day as Gandalf came up to him asking to share an adventure with and how it changed his own very life forever._

**60 Years Ago**

All day Gandalf brought Bilbo and the dwarves up slope and down dale without much break in between and everybody started to get hungry and thirsty again. Bilbo felt even desperate enough to eat the acorns that squirrels kept dropping from overhead in the trees. The dwarves thought the opposite from Bilbo, they wanted to eat the squirrels that continued to torch them. Even Kili would occasionally shoot an arrow up a tree to scare them or see if he could have one fall down dead at his feet.

"Kili quit wasting your arrows," Thorin finally ordered his nephew after the fourth arrow Kili flung above. It was usless anyways, for the trees were too high and the squirrels got around up there faster since they couldn't be seen but only heard.

Time came that the squirrels grew tired and didn't persist on after the company for they were about to leave their own territory. Soon when the mid afternoon came around, there sprung beautiful flowers on delicate hilltops. Swarms of bees flew in every direction of the flowers so Gandalf, Bilbo and the dwarves walked over the patches of clovers to avoid the bees.

"I would give for some good tasting honey right now." Said Bombur. "I wonder where the bees would store them in these parts."

"Bombur you would give for some of the bee's if it were your only option." Bifur said walking ahead of Bombur.

Everyone were being slightly mean that day, it was hot and Gandalf didn't tell them where and how far away this Beorn lived or when Gandalf their wizard and savior was going to leave them to fend on their own since he said he had important business to attend to.

"We are almost there." Gandalf said as they are nearing the end of the pasture they walked across. Some of the dwarves grumbled and some did it under their breath. "Didn't he just say that five hours ago?" Ori said and no one answered him, Ori didn't expect anyone to do so since he only said it to himself.

After everyone arrived outside of the pasture Gandalf halted the dwarves and Bilbo for a moment so he can speak with all of them. "Everyone wait here except for Master Baggins. I will call or whistle for either one of you to come in pairs of two."

Everyone agreed. "Come Mr. Baggins." Gandalf calls as he walks and Bilbo hurries along behind the wizard. As they kept walking they come upon a wooden gate and a garden that is surrounded by log housings, a shed, a barn and a house.

Out of the house came a large man stepping down from his stairs. "Why are you here and I can tell you I have nothing you want." He kept his eyes locked on Gandalf and didn't even notice the hobbit that staggered along from behind until later.

"I am Gandalf," The wizard spoke with high confidence as if this man should know who he is. Gandalf brings Bilbo forward. Bilbo flinches nervously as he is nervous to introduce himself to this man as he noticed carried an axe in his right hand. "This is Master Baggins." Gandalf then continued to tell the man more about himself.

"I am a wizard and judging by the look on your face you don't even know who I am or ever heard of me. Though perhaps you have heard of my good cousin Radagast?"

The man gazed a spark of interest at that name. He did know the wizard Radagast. "I am Beorn and I shall ask again what do you want?"

"Well," Gandalf began to say and Bilbo noticed a sudden change in Gandalf's mood. "We've lost all of our luggage and food as we ran into some goblins."

Beorn asked a few more questions such as how they came near goblins and what they have brought with them in their journey before asking them to come into his home. Before Gandalf went in he whistled a loud hymn and as he came inside he stood by the door as Bilbo sat down immediately once Beorn offered them food.

One by one the dwarves would come inside once Gandalf whistled for them to come. They bowed at Beorn upon meeting him and said their names along with, "At your service."

"I don't want any of you to be at my service!" Beorn had howled back many times at the different dwarves that would come in. Still he showed great hospitality to everyone as they came in.

Bilbo smirked at this. It was a mighty smart plan of Gandalf's to persuade Beorn in having a calm mood between the different times that the dwarves came in. Beorn served everyone food and offered them all a stay in his house for the night so they can catch up on sleep before going in Mirkwood, this he found out from Gandalf when they privately talked.

The dwarves and Bilbo did in fact stay as Gandalf took off only to see what was ahead of them and did not yet leave them all for good. After a very decent meal, even for a hobbit, Bilbo found a comfortable spot on the floor for laying down his sheets that Beorn gave everyone for when they go to sleep. Bilbo felt tired and hadn't felt this bloated since he left his home in bag end.

The dwaves gathered around and another song by a fire. It is about the Lonely Mountain. Bilbo sat up listening to the soft and high melodies of every dwarfs voice joining into the magnificent chorus. After the song is over Beorn applauded them. "I'm going to leave for the night and do not go outside until after the sun comes up."

Beorn made sure that everyone understood what he just said and he nods them a good night and takes his leave. The dwarves sang some more and Bilbo could no longer kept his eye lids open as they were getting heavy and he finally sunk down cuddling at his comfortable sheets and feel asleep.

* * *

Now lets' visit again with our half elf and half dwarf friend, Larien. It is starting to get really late and still no one returned since the orc attack. Most of the families missing their loved ones snuggled up by the fires they've made with either their mothers, older sibling, grandmothers. Most of their men were gone except the teenagers or men that never knew or were taught how to fight.

Larien stood away from the group looking at the Misty Mountains ahead in the dark twilight of night, her arms are folded and the tear stains underneath her eyes and on her cheeks were never wiped away that day, Larien didn't think she ever wiped her eyes at all, not after separating from her Aunt Nessa.

Later Arwen joins her since her own father lord Elrond wasn't there. "Do you think you may find him out here?"

Larien slowly glances at Arwen beside her. "Who?"

"The Halfling, Master Bilbo Baggins who seemed to have taken quite an interest in you back in Rivendell." Arwen smiles.

Even Larien who had frowned almost the entire day lit up with a bright smile just then remembering her dear friend. "Where ever he is he's got to be far away over the mountains with King Thorin and his company by now. I hope that he is safe."

That day the elves did decide to go all the way to Mirkwood to join forces with those elves to help them fight off the recurring orcs. Maybe there is a chance Larien thought that she may see Bilbo along the way. A part of her still hopes that they've gone passed Mirkwood without a problem, she knew too well about how those elves don't take very kindly to dwarves and Bilbo will be with them.

"Still I hope Bilbo will one day become a great best friend of mine when we are reunited once again." Larien added.

Arwen grins. "Well what if it becomes something more between you both? There's always a possibility that may happen too Larien."

Arwen saw a look of doubt on Larien's face immediately. "I wouldn't suppose our people and his people would suit that well," And oh my not to mention the dwarves either. She was absolutely frightened by that thought.

"There'll always be different beings of men and women that will oppose to certain things while others won't even dare to think of it as anything. "Said Arwen. "Who's to say what is not natural when it comes to love? They did not stop your parents from what made them happy Larien. Do the same for yourself when the time comes."

Larien kept pondering over what Arwen just told her all night long when trying to get some sleep. She really missed her aunt Nessa.

* * *

The next morning in Beorn's house breakfast food is already set at the table. Bilbo felt glad that he didn't wake up later than everyone else like yesterday. It seemed very possible since he fell asleep earlier than everyone else last night. Though he did wake up for a while as he heard bear noises coming from outside for a few minutes once the dwarves finally went to sleep after their singing.

Bilbo also saw that Gandalf had came back. The dwarves joined them in the breakfast feast and thanked Beorn one by one for his splendid hospitality before taking their leave towards the dark forest of Mirkwood.

* * *

**Please guys tell me what you think of Larien, is she blah, cool, non Mary sueish? I'm trying my best not to make her one. I promise I'm really not.**


	3. Important Author Note

My fellow stories that need to be finished are only going to be on a short hiatus for a while. Don't worry I will continue them if you are following. This has nothing to do with the reactions or etc. I am only sacrificing some of my hobbies for the moment to concentrate on passing college this year because this is very important, also I have 2 movie scripts to publish and my first novel I want to publish as well. At the end of this year I'm getting set on filming and directing my first feature film that I will enter at Sundance. Yes I'm this committed, this is a career opportunity I've always wanted. I'll see all of you guy soon so don't worry.

If you want to chat my inbox is always open.


End file.
